


Daddy, I need a Wank

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: In which Peter wakes up at the tail end of a wet dream and needs to ask his Daddy if he can finish.orIn which I really like the word “wank’, sue me.





	Daddy, I need a Wank

Peter wakes up with a quiet gasp, his hips halting their motions where they had been grinding into the bed. Peter swallows thickly and forces his breathing to slow, waiting to see if his erection will go away and he can just go back to sleep.

But it doesn’t. Peter knew it wouldn’t, he can feel the wet heat of precum surrounding his head and the fading build of an orgasm behind his cock. Peter looks at Tony, who is still fast asleep, and presses his hips forward once. Peter bites his lip and whimpers quietly, having to stop himself before he loses control and keeps going.

Peter really doesn’t want to wake his Daddy up simply to ask if he can finish. He’s tired and just wants to go back to sleep, but the insistence of his arousal won’t let him. Peter purses his lips and snakes a hand to nudge Tony gently.

Tony startles slightly, turning to look at Peter. “S'matter, kitten?”

Peter blushes softly and drops his eyes before murmuring under his breath, “Daddy, can I have a wank?”

Tony huffs a laugh and looks at the clock on his bedside drawer. “It’s 3am, don’t you think it’s a bit late?”

Peter’s blush darkens and he considers dropping it, but the ache in his cock won’t let him. “Daddy, I  _need_  a wank.”

“Hmm.” Tony hums, unconvinced but willing to hear Peter out, especially since Peter doesn’t usually wake him up like this. “Okay, as long as you’re sure you need it.” Tony moves a bit closer to Peter, ready to help him out.

“You can go back to sleep, Daddy.” Peter says softly, already rocking his hips into the slippery fabric of his underwear. “I-I…” Peter already loses his train of thought, rutting into the bed and chasing his orgasm.

Tony moves in close to Peter, whispering hotly in his ear. “Oh, I thought you wanted a  _big boy_  wank.”

Peter looks up at him with hungry eyes, his hips still driving into the mattress. “I just- I need-” Peter’s eyes sink closed again. As much as he wants to feel Tony’s hands on him, he can feel heat building in the pit of his stomach and can’t bring himself to stop.

Tony smirks. “You asked if you could wank, kitten, this isn’t wanking. I didn’t give you permission for this. You must use your hands.”

Peter whines, but doesn’t disobey. Peter forces his body up on wobbly knees, his head still pressed into the pillow as he slips his hand into his underwear. His fingers feel all the better on the heated, understimulated flesh of his cock. He feverishly strokes himself, the movements slicked by precum. “O-oh! Daddy!”

“Stop.” Tony says simply, smiling evilly when Peter’s motions screech to a halt and a pout escapes Peter’s lips.

Peter could cry, his hips trembling with effort not to thrust into his own hand. “Daddy, please, I was so close, I’m so close…”

“I’ve changed my mind.” Tony says. “You may not wank. Lie back down, on your back.” Tony watches as Peter pulls his hand out of his underwear with a whimper, lying on his back carefully to avoid any more contact with his erection. “Such a good boy.” Tony praises, moving to sit between Peter’s legs and trace his fingers over the bulge in Peter’s underwear. Tony licks his lips when he feels how Peter has soaked them. “Would you like me to finish you, since I won’t let you wank?”

“Please, please!” Peter chants, his hips bucking into Tony’s touch.

Tony lets Peter off the hook for stimulating himself without permission, focusing instead on pulling Peter’s cock through the flap of his underwear. Peter’s arousal stands at absolute full attention in front of Tony, heavy and flushed and leaking. Tony decides not to tease Peter and drag this out like he wants to, taking pity on him and dipping straight down to take Peter into his mouth.

“Oh fuck-fuck-!” Peter all but shouts, his toes curling into the blankets and his back arching off the bed as Tony starts to move. Peter suddenly remembers that he needs permission to come when Tony is getting him off, and is barely forming words when he sobs out, “Can I-can I- Daddy I can’t hold it- please!” Peter gets no response other than Tony smirking around his cock. Peter holds on for as long as he can, but only seconds later he is spending into Tony’s mouth with a scream.

Tony swallows Peter’s release and pulls off slowly, smiling down at Peter. “Is that better?”

“Mhm.” Peter hums, pulling at Tony’s arms. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, kitten.” Tony says gently, lying down beside Peter and pulling him into his chest.


End file.
